The Letter Changed My Mind
by iNsAnEyEtSaNe
Summary: A letter to who, from who. I bet you know, take a wild guess. Use your imagination!A short oneshot of James and Lily. Please review that would be really helpful!


_**The Letter Changed**__** My Mind**_

**Dear Lily Evans,**

**Sometimes I walk a little faster****In the school hallway ****Just to get next to you****Somedays I spend a little extra****Time in the morning****Just to impress you**

**My god Lil****y**** can't you see I'm in love with you. I'm not going to dump you**** if that's what you think****, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right beside you. ****A****ll the things I do are for you, ****I could care less what the people think; only you matter to me.**

**Guess you don't notice****Guess you don't need this****Sad you're not seein' ****What you're missin'****On the outside shining away****On the inside dying to say**

**Too bad you haven't seen this side. I need you. I don't know how I can live without you. All the time when you reject me I want to say how I feel but I don't know how to show my emotions, but I want to say that I really love you.**

**Sometimes I wish that the phone rings ****That it would be you****Saying "Let's hang out!"****Then you confess****That there's something special ****Between us****Why don't we find out**

**Just give me a chance**** Li****ly. I'll be the best I can be. I won't cheat on you, embarrass you, I'll be with you forever until the day I die. But then we'll meet in Heaven****, where all the star-crossed lovers meet.**

**From James Potter**

**P.S As soon as you receive this letter come to the lake. I'll be waiting outside for you.

* * *

**

_**3 Years Later**__****_

_As I read this letter I__ started__ laugh__ing__ and think__ about what happened back then. __How James__ grew up and for me and Padfoot was so upset that James wouldn't prank or hex anyone unless they deserved it.__ I remember when I got that letter I was so happy that he liked me back and he wouldn't dump me.

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

As soon as I finished reading the letter I raced outside to the lake. I looked around to see where he was but I couldn't see him. I walked back furious because he didn't come, he stood me up. But then I saw a hand dangling behind the other side of the tree.

"You came, I was hoping you would. Did you like my letter?" he said as he stood up.

"James I have a question that I want to ask." I said finally getting my courage back.

"Sure go ahead, I have all day for you." James said.

"Why? Why me, why do you love me. Why not anyone else?" I asked.

"Lily, I love everything about you. Your temper, your eyes, your hair, your individuality, your intelligence, when you walk you have that bounce, and the way when your upset you want to get through it alone. I love you Lily Evans. I don't want to choose anybody over you. Yeah you're not perfect but to me, you are. I would give up anything for you even my life." He said.

"James, I don't know what to say." I replied.

"It's ok, I get it. Say no more, I'll leave you alone. I just want to say I love you." He said before turning around to walk away.

"James wait, what you said was so nice. It felt like ages before someone said a nice thing about me besides my friends. I was speechless and didn't know what to say but now I do. Do you want me to say it?" I asked.

"Um, yeah sure." He said as he turned around.

"James. Your hazel eyes get me lost daydreaming. _I took a step closer._ The way your hair never stays flat and is so messy._ I took another step closer to him._ Also how you crinkle your nose in disgust when you see, or smell something you don't like. _We were 3__ steps away. _I like how this year you grew up for me._ We were 2__ step__s__ away now._ I know you're not perfect, and you make silly mistakes like everyone else." I said.

"Lily Elizabeth Evans you know that I, James Daniel Potter really loves you." James said while taking the last step.

"Yeah and Mr. James Daniel Potter, you know that I love you too." I said while standing up on my tippy toes to look him in his hazel eyes.

"Now I do." He said before he kissed me.

* * *

I heard a 5 hollow knocks and went up to notice the doors. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see James soaking wet. I got a towel and dried his hair while he sat on the couch. I got up and went to get a glass of water, and when I came back he was asleep. I got a blanket and then I kissed him good-night then I slept beside him.

_**The End

* * *

**_A/N: Hey sorry people was real busy last week because of Thanksgiving, school, and I became sick. But here is a short one-shot. The song is Rockstar by Hannah Montana, it is kind of girly but oh well. I took a risk now you should too by reviewing. 


End file.
